A Baby For Frisk
by Kamije Celeek
Summary: Human AU: After one night together right before she goes to college, Frisk ends up pregnant with Asriel's daughter. When she comes home with the baby, Asriel is ready to take responsibility and help her raise the baby. Life is about to get CRAZY. Rated T for swearing, suggestive content, and Chara. NOW TAKING CHAPTER SUGGESTIONS IN REVIEWS!
1. Parenthood Part 1

**Okay, so you might not like this story. It's slightly based off another one I read, called** _ **All My Hopes and Dreams**_ **. In this story, after sleeping with Asriel once, right before college, Frisk ends up pregnant and doesn't come back to her family for less than a year, out of fear. When she does come home…**

 **Oh, God.**

 **Yep this is gonna end well.**

 **Oh, and Human AU, just for kicks!**

* * *

She drew in a deep breath as she pulled up to the house she'd spent so much of her childhood in, wondering if they'd notice.

Oh, who was she kidding? Of course they'd notice.

Frisk looked at the infant seat in the back, as if to make sure the baby hadn't disappeared. The baby girl was still asleep, her light brown curls barely visible.

Her little Melody.

Only a month old, she was growing quickly, and Frisk couldn't raise her all by herself.

She needed her parents.

Her family.

The love of her life… who also happened to be Melody's father.

One night had changed her life, right before she went to college, leaving her with a person to take care of nine months later.

She still wouldn't change anything. Melody was her baby, and she needed her mother.

There was no use hiding it any longer.

* * *

He glanced out the window. Still no Frisk. He wondered if she remembered what had happened between them right before she'd headed off to college.

It was all he could think about at that moment.

Would it happen again? He hoped not. The guilt had been eating away at him for months. He felt like one of those guys he'd wanted to punch in high school for treating girls like garbage.

The sound of a car in the driveway alerted him.

He looked out the window and saw Frisk in the front seat. She looked extremely worried about something. His heart was pounding.

Asriel watched as she opened the back door of her car and pulled out…

A baby seat?

 _Oh, shit fuck goddamn my ass!_

He'd gotten her pregnant.

And then just let her go off to college by herself while he'd stayed in town for school.

She walked towards the house.

Without even thinking, he ran out the front door and hugged her.

"Welcome home," he murmured, hoping she didn't realize he was trying not to hurt himself for what he'd done.

"Thank you," she whispered back. When they broke apart, Asriel looked down at the baby in her arms. It had light brown curls on its newborn head, meaning the baby was fairly young, maybe a month or two.

"Who's this?"

"This is Melody. My daughter."

"Is… is she mine, too?"

She drew in a deep breath and nodded stiffly.

"Melody Dreemurr. I like it."

Frisk laughed in her bubbly way, making the new father relax. Maybe things would be okay. Maybe he wouldn't be punished for—

"What the hell?!"

Crap. Sans.

* * *

"So he fucked you once before you went to college and now I'm a grandfather." Sans massaged his forehead, trying to calm down once Frisk had stopped him from seriously maiming Asriel. Melody had, miraculously, stayed asleep through the whole thing and was in her baby seat on the couch, still sleeping.

"Dad, it's okay—"

"It's _not_ okay, Princess. He got you pregnant and you had to go through it on your own while juggling your freshman year! I mean, you didn't tell us anything! You didn't call or text us the news—" He cut himself off once he realized Frisk was bowing her head in shame. "I'm sorry, kiddo."

"I'm the one who should be sorry," she said, her voice cracking with emotion. "I found out I was pregnant when I got to school, and then I thought I could get through it on my own! My roommates helped cover for me when I was feeling too crappy to go to class, and I was able to give birth just fine!"

"Kiddo, you are _really_ lucky Asriel and I were the only ones home, because everyone else would have about two billion questions."

"I didn't tell you guys because I was scared someone would get hurt."

"And by someone, you mean me," Asriel concluded. She nodded again.

"So, where _is_ everyone else?"

"Tori's at a meeting, Papyrus is at work, Undyne and Alphys are wherever, and Chara took Luna shopping," Sans informed his daughter.

"I guess I should get the rest of our stuff from the car," Frisk laughed nervously as she stood up. "Dad, would you mind watching Melody in case she wakes up?"

"Not at all."

"I'll give you a hand!" Asriel offered.

"Thanks."

As they walked to Frisk's car, Asriel was dying to ask her about what had happened while she was pregnant, but held his tongue. He didn't want to offend her or make her cry because he hadn't been there.

There was just a bag of clothes for Frisk, but for Melody, there was a diaper bag, a folded-up stroller, and a blanket hanging over the backseat. Frisk took those out and began walking towards the house carrying the diaper bag and blanket. Asriel took her clothes and the stroller.

Right after they got Frisk and Melody's stuff in Frisk's room, Melody chose to wake up.

And she was cranky and hungry.

"Shhhh…" Frisk whispered to her daughter, picking her up. "It's okay… Mommy's here…"

She took Melody upstairs to feed her while Sans faced Asriel, his arms crossed and an unhappy look on his face.

"Look, Sans, I'm sorry, but it just—"

"I know what you're going to say. You two were just messing around and one thing led to another and it only happened once and you're not going to do it again."

"Exactly. I'm going to do my best to help raise Melody, even if it means not being in a relationship with Frisk."

"You're a good kid, Asriel, and I do trust you, but… I'm worried it might be too much for her."

"She's tough. We can work together."

Sans sighed and slumped onto the couch.

At that moment, they heard a car pulling up in the driveway. It was Toriel, Chara, and Luna, with Undyne, Papyrus, and Alphys right behind them.

* * *

 **And that's the end of chapter one.**

 **There's not much to say, except this is an edit. The baby's name has been changed to Melody.**

 **So long and thanks for all the fish!**


	2. Parenthood Part 2

**So here comes chapter 2. I hope you all like it.**

* * *

"We're back!"

Chara's loud voice carried through the house. Asriel broke out in a nervous sweat as his sister came into the living room. She grinned at him. Right behind her was his youngest sister, Luna.

"Hi, guys!" he choked out. Luna dropped her shopping bags.

"Where's Frisk?" she asked excitedly.

"W-what?!"

"Don't pretend she's not here!" Luna rolled her blue eyes. "We saw her car in the driveway and—" She broke off as Frisk came downstairs holding her baby. Her eyes got huge, and so did Chara's.

"Frisk?!" Chara blurted, obviously struggling not to make a "you-got-fucked-by-a-douchebag-who-didn't-wear-a-condom" joke.

(Really, though, she'd been watching/playing too much _South Park_ lately.)

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Undyne yelled as soon as she got through the door and saw the baby.

"SHHHHHH!" Frisk hissed, but it was too late. Melody started crying. "No, no, sweetie! Shhhh…" She began rocking her daughter gently while everyone stared.

Except Chara, who grabbed Asriel and yanked him upstairs.

"Okay, bro. You have about five seconds to explain what the hell happened!"

"Look, Frisk and I, we sort of…"

"Oh, I know about you fucking Frisk. You're lucky I'm the only one who has a room near hers besides you. But I'm just mega-pissed-off that you got her pregnant and let her go off to college alone!"

"I didn't know she was pregnant when she took off!"

"Excuses! Now, I'm an aunt, and I want to meet my niece." She began to leave, but turned to face her brother. "Oh, and keep it in your pants around her, okay?"

"CHARA!"

But she was already gone.

"Omigod, she's _soooo_ cute!" squealed Luna, looking at her niece. "Hiya, Melody! I'm your Auntie Luna!"

"So, Frisk," Toriel began, seeming extremely nervous. "When did you… erm…"

"Before I went to college."

"She's… mine, too," Asriel confessed to his mother.

Toriel pressed her lips into a thin line, looking like she was about to kill her son. That was when Melody decided to start crying again.

"Shhhh…" Frisk soothed, rocking her gently. Melody continued screaming.

"Maybe she's hungry?" Alphys suggested.

"I just fed her," Frisk replied, biting her lip. "And she doesn't smell like she needs a diaper change…"

"Let me hold her," Asriel offered. Frisk handed Melody over to her father, who began rocking his daughter gently, as her mother had done. Gradually, Melody's cries subsided.

"I guess she just wanted someone else to hold her."

Asriel, on the other hand, was marveling at his daughter. She was so small, and looked so much like a tiny version of Frisk. His heart was pounding as she gazed at him with her big brown eyes.

"She's so… little," he whispered.

"Asriel, cradle her head." Frisk gently showed him how to do it. Melody let out a babble and reached for her father's finger. He let out a little laugh.

Sans smirked at his stepson's nervousness.

"A little jumpy, are we?" he teased.

"I'm scared I'll drop her or something."

"You'll be fine," Frisk assured him.

"The last time I held a baby this young was when I was 8, when Luna was a baby."

"And I'm perfectly okay," Luna added.

Melody let out a baby-sized yawn and cuddled closer to her father's chest.

"She's falling asleep! What do I do?!" he whispered frantically. Frisk took their daughter from him and put her back in her baby seat, trying not to laugh.

"She's not made of glass, Azzy. She won't break."

"And now, we need to discuss this," Toriel said, sitting down in her favorite chair.

"Let me put Melody in my room first," Frisk offered, taking the infant upstairs.

"Now, about the fact that you two have a baby in the first place…" Toriel began, looking from her son to her stepdaughter. "I'm happy to have a grandchild. I just wasn't expecting to be a grandmother so soon."

"It wasn't planned!" Asriel yelped as Frisk turned beet-red.

"I didn't think it was. I'm just curious to know exactly what your plans are for Melody."

"I didn't have a plan," Frisk confessed. "I was hoping all of you could help me."

"Of course we can. Sans and I have raised four children."

(At this, Chara coughed loudly to remind Toriel that she isn't Sans's child.)

"Melody will be a delight to help raise."

"Thanks, Mom. I'm going to go take a nap. Melody cried most of the way here."

Frisk disappeared upstairs while Toriel turned to Asriel.

"And now, young man, I believe we need to have a discussion."

"Here we go," he muttered.

* * *

During the night, Frisk got up repeatedly to feed and change Melody. She was used to the routine, so she advised her siblings to wear earplugs while they slept.

The next morning, Chara came into the kitchen to find Frisk sitting at the table, Melody in Luna's old highchair. She was babbling while Frisk had dark circles under her eyes.

"Hey, sis. You okay?" Chara asked.

"I'm fine." Frisk rubbed her eyes. "It's just tough being a mom."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Melody needs a lot of attention right now, so I have to come second to that."

"Well, now that it's just us, why don't you tell me if anything interesting happened while you were at school?"

"Like what?"

"Any guys try to get with you?"

"Um…" Frisk blushed. "Not really, until after Melody was born. They thought I was 'easy' because I had a baby already."

"Assholes."

Frisk gasped and covered her daughter's ears.

"Oh, God, Frisk! It's not like she understands what I'm saying."

"You don't know that! Babies are very smart."

"Great, so now there's a swearing restriction?!"

"Yes, until Melody's a lot older."

"Ugh! You suck!"

"No, it's called being a good mother."

Chara banged her head on the table, making Melody look at her in alarm.

"It's okay, Mellie," Frisk assured her daughter. "Auntie Chara's just being weird."

"This is gonna be hell…" Chara grumbled angrily.

* * *

 **So that's it for chapter 2. Sorry it wasn't that long, but I had writer's block for most of it.**

 **I need ideas, people! This is supposed to be about the whole family, not just Frisk, Asriel, and Melody. Give me suggestions in the reviews! I'll give you credit if you leave a name, or you can remain uncredited if you're a guest and choose to remain anonymous. I'm looking forward to your suggestions!**

 **Anyway…**

 **So long and thanks for all the fish!**


	3. Fall and Memories

**So after months of stalling, I am finally updating this story.**

 **I've gotten two suggestions for stories, but they were the same thing and something I'm going to save for when Melody's a little older, about 18 months, so the story won't be out of order.**

 **This is a random idea I had. It takes place in the fall after Melody is born, and Frisk has transferred to the college in her hometown to be closer to her family. Asriel and Chara also go to the same college.**

 **Anyway, Melody is growing fast. She's five months right now.**

* * *

Fall brought with it cooler weather and a return to school for the younger members of the household. Frisk had transferred to make it easier on the family, but having a baby is _never_ easy.

Take the morning of the first day, for example.

Frisk opened her eyes to Melody's crying, as usual. She slipped out of bed and over to the nursery, where she discovered Asriel already holding their daughter. She opened and closed her mouth, but no sound came out.

It still shocked her that Asriel had stopped sleeping with earplugs and started taking care of Melody in the middle of the night. He was definitely a good father, but she was scared he'd leave her once Melody was older.

"I got this," he whispered, spotting her in the doorway.

"Is she wet or hungry?"

"Hungry, I think."

"And last time I checked, you can't feed her quite yet."

He turned pink and gently handed the baby to her mother. Frisk held Melody and gave Asriel a look that told him to give them privacy.

By the time everyone else was up, Frisk was finishing up her breakfast. Asriel was playing with Melody, who cooed with delight.

"Good luck at school, kiddo," Sans told his oldest, ruffling her hair. "I've got Melody covered. Don't worry."

"I'm not. Thanks, Daddy." She kissed him on the cheek and grabbed her stuff. "See ya after school! Come on, guys!"

Luna, Chara, and Asriel finished up their respective breakfasts and got into Frisk's car. She dropped Luna off at the middle school and parked on campus.

"I'll see you later," Frisk said to her stepsiblings.

As she walked towards her first class, several people, mostly male, turned to look at her.

"Who's that?"

"She's hot. Like, really hot."

"Hey, sexy! Come on over here!"

"Come on; leave her alone."

"She's out of your league anyway, bro."

Asriel balled his fists. He knew, better than anyone, how attractive Frisk was. Of _course_ she was going to get attention. His issue was that they automatically assumed any hot girl was theirs to rate and try to sleep with.

 _She's_ **mine** _, you bastards._

"Somebody's jealous!" Chara sang in her brother's ear.

"No, I'm not!" he snapped, obviously irritated. "I've got to get to class. Bye."

The day got better when he was able to go home.

* * *

After a few weeks of classes, Asriel was working on a research paper for English. Frisk came into the room and looked at her notes with a frown.

"What's wrong?" he asked, a pen in between his fingers. She glared at it.

"That's my pen," she replied. "Give it back."

"I don't think so." She crawled over to him on the couch.

"Give. Me. My. Pen. Back."

"I. Don't. Think. So."

"You're going down, Azzy." She lunged for the pen, but he held it out of her reach; instead, she knocked him onto his back and ended up with her face just inches away from his.

"Well, isn't this familiar?" he chuckled nervously. She stared at him, her pen forgotten. She could feel herself wanting him, but tried to push that down.

It had been over a year ago…

* * *

 _"I can't believe you're leaving town for college," Asriel remarked. Frisk was struggling to shut her suitcase, so he had her sit on it while he zipped it up._

 _"Yeah, well, I've never really seen anywhere else," she replied. "It'll be nice to see more people, too."_

 _"What's wrong with the people here?"_

 _"Nothing! It's just, I want to meet new people I've never seen before in my life." She sighed and shook her head. "Now, where's my phone?"_

 _"Here it is," he said, holding it up._

 _"Oh, thanks." She tried to take it from him, but he held it out of her reach teasingly. "Asriel Dreemurr, you give me my phone back!"_

 _"I don't think so." She jumped to try and take it back, but ended up falling on top of him instead, in a_ very _compromising position. Red bloomed across her cheeks._

 _"I'm sorry!" she squealed, trying to get up, but he grabbed her wrist._

 _"N-no! That felt…_ good _." She turned to face him and he laid it on her—their first kiss together. She sank into it, liking the feel of his lips against hers._

 _That kiss started out innocent, but then became_ so _much more. Their clothes came off and no condom went on._

 _A month later, she found out she was pregnant._

* * *

"…Yeah, _really_ familiar…"

It was that moment Sans decided to walk into the room. He saw his daughter and his stepson in their… current position.

"I thought it was only going to happen once," he teased. Frisk was shocked back to reality and snatched her pen out of Asriel's hand.

"I-I'm going to check on Melody!" she squeaked, running upstairs. Asriel sat up.

"Like I said, I thought it wasn't going to happen again."

"I-I didn't _plan_ on that!"

"You weren't planning the first time, either. That's why I'm a granddad."

"It seems like every time I try and tease her, we end up like that."

"There's a lesson: Don't tease her, or she might get pregnant again."

"Sans!"

"Hey, _you're_ the one who's a teen dad, not me. You've got to be careful."

"I'm trying, but she's…"

"She's _what_?"

"She's _Frisk_. I can't seem to stay away from her. She's too amazing." He buried his face in his hands. "And I… I _ruined_ her life."

"No, you didn't. She loves that baby, and as long as you love them both, we should be fine."

"Thanks."

"That doesn't mean you can get her pregnant again. Or do the thing that _gets_ her pregnant."

"Gotcha, sir. No sex."

"You stay out of trouble, okay?"

"What happened?" Luna asked, running into the room. "Frisk was all frazzled when she came upstairs."

"Um…" Asriel looked to Sans for help on this one.

"Nope. You're on your own, kid. Have fun!"

"SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANS!"

And with that, life was definitely changing.

* * *

 **That wraps up chapter 3!**

 **I'm sorry I've been gone for so long! School is a pain in my ass, but one I must endure to become the English teacher I want to be.**

 **In other news, my school's marching band won first place at our first competition! WHOO-HOO!**

 _ **PLEASE**_ **leave suggestions in the reviews! I've been having major-league writer's block.**

 **That's it for now!**

 **So long and thanks for all the fish!**


	4. Accidental Flash

**So good news for fans of this story: I finally got a suggestion I can use and it's cute enough to work. Thanks to** **Archangel507** **who suggested it! Here is the prompt:**

 **Asriel walks in Frisk feeding Melody. Things quickly get awkward from there.**

 **Now, while this** _ **was**_ **posted after chapter 3 and I said I was going to keep the story in chronological order, this story takes place during the summer, when Melody is around four months old. I'm sorry for this in advance if it sucks.**

 **On to the next chapter!**

* * *

As per usual in recent weeks, the early morning silence was broken by Melody crying. Frisk slid her way out of bed and into the nursery.

"Shhhh…" she whispered to her baby. She checked Melody's diaper; yep, that was the issue. "It's okay, Mellie. Mommy's here."

She changed her daughter's diaper and brought her downstairs, where she found the rest of the family already awake.

"Good morning!" she said, balancing Melody on her hip.

"Mornin', Princess," Sans greeted his daughter. Melody babbled. "And mornin' to you, too, munchkin."

"Any plans today?" Toriel asked after Frisk had set Melody in her highchair and sat down.

"Not really, no," Frisk replied, putting some cereal in a bowl and pouring the milk. "I was planning on staying home and working on my transfer to Ebott U, then maybe taking Mellie to the park."

"I could take her," Asriel offered.

"That'd be helpful. Thanks." She gave him a smile, one he'd rarely seen aimed at himself since she'd come home from Megalovania University.

After breakfast, Frisk went into the living room to begin working on her transfer while Asriel strapped Melody into her stroller and headed for the park.

"Okay, Mel. We're gonna have fun at the park," he told her. She gazed at him with her eyes that matched Frisk's, reminding him what he couldn't have. A lump formed in his throat, but he pushed it down and managed to make it to the park.

The park was full of parents, kids, grandparents, and babies. A few people Asriel's age lingered here and there, along with a few younger teens hanging out by the benches.

"Hey, Asriel!" He looked up from playing with Melody to see Daphne, a girl he knew from Ebott U.

"Hey, Daphne!" he replied, shifting Melody to his other knee. Daphne put her hands over her heart.

"Omigod, Asriel! She's adorable." Melody looked up in alarm at the strange new person. "Is she your niece?"

"She's… mine, actually," he confessed.

"Where's her mom?"

"Back home, getting ready to transfer to Ebott. I took Melody here to give her a chance to relax a bit."

"That's so sweet. Can I hold Melody?"

"Sure."

He handed his daughter over gently. Daphne held Melody in a way that seemed comfortable. They sat, chatting for a few minutes, until the subject of Melody's mother came up.

"Her mom's a lucky girl," Daphne complimented. "You two must be such a cute couple."

"Oh. We're not together." He felt his stomach tighten.

"You aren't?" Melody wriggled towards her father, making Daphne hold her a bit tighter.

"No. To be honest, Mellie was a total surprise."

"Well, if it's not a problem, I was thinking maybe we could—"

Melody started crying, cutting off Daphne before she could finish. Asriel took his daughter from Daphne and started rocking her.

"Shhhh…" He gave Daphne an apologetic look. "She must be missing her mom. I'd better take her home. Bye, Daphne."

"Bye, Asriel."

* * *

Once he got home, he took Melody to Frisk.

"I think Melody wants you right now."

"I think you're right." Frisk took the baby from her stepbrother and held her in a gentle sort of way. He went downstairs.

"Asriel, would you mind going upstairs and asking Frisk what she wants for lunch?" Toriel asked her son.

"No. I'll go ask." He opened the door to Frisk's room. "Hey, Frisk, Mom wants to—"

He stopped when he saw Frisk. She was in the middle of breastfeeding Melody, meaning one of her breasts was revealed. She gasped, trying to support Melody and cover her exposed area at the same time. Trying to hide his awkwardness (even though he'd _definitely_ seen her completely naked before), he covered his face.

"Sorry!" he yelped. "I didn't—that is—I'm sorry!"

"It's fine!" she squeaked, her face the color of a tomato. Melody finished eating and Frisk quickly pulled her bra and shirt back up. "Why are you in here, anyway?"

"Mom wanted to know what _you_ wanted for lunch."

"Sandwich, please."

They stood there for a minute, neither wanting to move.

"So, um…" Asriel scratched the back of his head. "I'm gonna go."

"I'll see you downstairs, then."

He backed out of the room, and slapped his forehead.

 _Asriel, you are an_ **idiot** _ **!**_

He might as well accept it: he was still in love with Frisk, and nothing was changing that.

* * *

 **That concludes chapter four. You guys know the drill. Leave all chapter suggestions in the reviews and I will see you next time!**

 **I do have a couple confessions to make. I am a fan of jacksepticeye, if none of you knew that already, but I do not ship Septiplier romantically. I ship it platonically. I ship Jack and Signe (his girlfriend) romantically, though, even though Jack is my celebrity crush. I admitted it. DON'T JUDGE ME!**

 **Anyway, so long and thanks for all the fish!**


End file.
